Planet Z
by AshInBoots
Summary: 5 years after the Villians have attacked UA. Midiyora has evolved into a famous Hero. As his adventure continues, he soon realises just how important his friends are when Uraraka is abducted to a foreign planet known as Planet Z. With the help of his friends, he embarks on a dangerous adventure to retrieve the woman he has feelings for.
1. Chapter 1 - Aliens

Chapter 1.

His fingers tremble as Uraraka swiftly twirls the bandages around them. Her heart rate speeding towards a dangerous pace.

'Thank you' Midoriya breaths quietly

Her eyes wet, she lets out a loud sigh of relief.

'Uraraka, stay down' Deku whispers as he gently taps her head, signalling her to crouch besides the large crumbling boulder they reached.

Noises cascade the small space they seemed to have ended up in. Metal walls surround them, with a rugged terrain. Broken boulders are scattered across the space, along with a couple of lights flickering, trying to redeem the dark room.

After leaving for a shopping trip, just their luck to wind up in a unwanted ruckus. Not dressed to fight, a dress was not the best choice for the situation. Uraraka tries straightening her yellow lace dress as dirt seems to be finding its way onto it.

'Shh!' Midoriya insists.

'I am! But I'm not even sure what's happening!' She hisses.

Deku eyes up the situation and rolls to the next nearest boulder to relieve his worry of getting Uraraka into this mess.

He shifts his eyes to the cause of the problem and finds a tall young man with a well trimmed beard with an excited expression gleaming towards the other source of the problem which also seems to be another young man probably rougly the same age as Him. This one had hair as blonde as All Might.

Deku scopes the situation before he improvises a plan. His fingers stringing with anticipation. Without another second Deku flicks his index finger with his thumb, as a result his body is hurdeling towards the young man with the beard.

'Woah! Watch it!' His voice screams

Deku crashes with a loud thud infront of the two men fighting. A complete miss fire on his part. A sudden belly loud escapes the blonde guys mouth.

'What the heck are you doing man?' He chuckles.

'You have just nearly injured me and my friend!' Deku snarls.

'I thought you might have been villains!' He continues

Another loud irritating laugh from the Blonde. Deku now becoming frustrated throws his hand around Blonde guys collar and tucks him of his feet against the metal walls.

'You almost hurt us!' He spits.

'Calm down green' blonde struggles as he is slightly chocking on his own clothing.

Deku runs his fingers through his green bushy hair as he drops the obnoxious blonde.

'Deku!' A voice calls.

Midoriya switches his attention to the dear friend he calls Uraraka who is now running towards him.

Her voice trembles as she catches her lace dress onto a crooked rock pointing upwards.

She squeals missing her step about to fall into the rubble.

A slight dash from nowhere appears in front of her currently falling body.

'Got you'

Her eyes are revealed to the young handsome man infront of her. His green emerald eyes shimmer down on her. His strong embrace is warm as she notices his bulky arms. She is gripping tightly onto his checkered red shirt revealing his off white Tee. Uraraka gasps unwillingly as she notices the beautiful body which appears infront of her, holding her tightly.

'Umm...' she cowars.

'Hey! Hands off!'

She is suddenly pulled back into reality with Deku's angered reaction.

'It's alright friend, i was just helping a damsel in distress is all' Mr beard winks generously at Uraraka. She shys.

'Who are you and what do you want?' Deku has just about lost his patience.

'We came from Planet Z' Blondie answers.

Deku slightly smiggers. Holding in a nervous laugh.

'Is this a joke?' He pushes.

'Listen friend, we don't have to tell you anything, we came to this planet on a mission from up top, that's all you need to no.' Mr beard's voice is dense.

Deku suddenly takes a defensive stance as he now realises the dangers these men could of brought to Tokyo. He always read about Aliens in his comics, among all of his other All Might stories. Although he never imagined even in a world of quirks they could actually be real.

Blondie eyes up Uraraka with a stern look across his face, he licks his top lip and exhales gently.

'I'll give you one second to explain why I shouldn't kill you here and now' Deku's words sound cold as his fingers still shake with severe pain.

Deku and his team left UA roughly around 5 years ago, gaining his hero license and still referring to All might for fighting tips. His attitude has become more careful since the villian attacks 5 years ago. He doesn't want to loose anymore loved ones...

Uraraka rubs Dekus shoulder as she walks infront of his tired body. They already endured a terrible crash as these two lunatics interrupted their bonding trip.

'Names Cole' Blondie sarcastically bows infront of Uraraka

'Please to meet your fine self' he grins.

'I'm Zaine' Mr beard cocks up his head towards Deku.

Uraraka smiles reassuring Deku.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Uraraka, and this here is... Iziku, known as Deku' she says softly.

Deku grunts and falls on his behind.

'Stay away from this town, unless you are here to shake hands'

Uraraka gives Deku a look of dissatisfaction as she walks away in a huff.

'You should be nicer to your girlfriend dude, or someone might snatch her up' Cole laughs.

'She's not my girlfriend' Deku was almost upset my his remark.

Zaine is already walking briskly away from the situation as Cole gives a swift wave and blows a kiss towards Uraraka. They are gone.

Midiyora pushes himself up from the uncomfortable terrain he is sat on and follows his dear friend.

'Wait up!' He shouts

She swings her head around in an instant and shakes her head in disappointment.

Deku's attention is distracted by what he can see below her torso. Her beautiful lacey dress had been torn leaving her right thigh fully revealed. Deku's ears turn pink as his mind escapes to a happy place. He notices a small tattoo just on the front of her silky long thigh. A small duckling with a happy expression which seems to be floating above the small outline of water. He stares intrigued.

'Deku!' She mouths. He doesn't respond then falls gently to his knees.

Uraraka jumps as she realises she is showing a large amount of skin. But Deku places the tips of his sore fingers onto the meaningful tattoo, then looks up at Uraraka.

'It doesn't matter Deku' she pokes the top of his forehead as he falls yet again on his behind. Midiyora had forgotten how much Uraraka had grown. Her womanly figure had become even more desirable along with her fierce attitude. He always admired her bravery when he was always needing a hand from his friends. Her brown hair cascading off her shoulders. It had grown a lot in the last couple of years.

He almost wishes he followed his feelings a little more whilst they were back in school. The day she invites him out, the day had to turn messy. Afterall, he was going to come with an excuse. Deku imagined himself to be caught up in Hero work as he had already been branded the rookie of the number 1 hero. He wouldn't have time to woo a woman or shower her with romance. Feeling an overwhelming sadness he looks down at his feet wishing he was a little more observant back then.

'Deku!' A familiar voice alerts him.

He lifts his head to see Lida in a sharp blue suit.

Deku smiles and waves as Lida approachs him and Uraraka.

'It's been a while!' Lida smiles

Another reminder how Deku never kept in touch with many of his friends. Roughly about a month since he last picked up the phone to Lida.

'So you two are finally a thing?' He chuckles

'What? No no, me and Ochaco are just shopping until...' his voice seems threatened

'Until what?' Lida answers

'We met two unusual guys claiming they were from another planet called Planet Z'

'Planet Z!?' Lida gasps

'You know it?' Deku continues

'Midiyora! That's the planet who are known to the SAPF for imposters!' Lida warns

'The SAPF?'

'The Science and Planet foundation, they discover territories that others don't dare to investigate!' Lidas voice is stern.

Uraraka has a sadened expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rescue Mission

Deku slowly approach's his apartment entrance. The building is surprisingly tall, modern and chic. Living the life of a well known hero isn't all bad. Living in such a fancy home is what every hero dreams for! Right? The building is mostly made up of glass with huge windows surrounding each room. Midoriya lives far towards the top of the block of apartments, his view is one of the best around.

Living the high life, he sometimes wonders if he never met All might to begin with. Maybe he would be settling in with a partner, in a small country home with a picturesque scene of tranquility... maybe.

He places his fingerprint on the alarm system as the buzzer beeps to let him in. Hands in his pockets he stumbles towards the lift that takes him to his apartment. An all glass lift makes him still feel a little nauseous as it climbs higher to the top.

He opens his front door, swinging the door open he immediately collapses onto his sofa. He tilts his head to find the remote to his ridiculously huge tv.

News. The sight of the news makes him tired. As he listens to the new updated story of Todoroki and Endeavour fighting side by side as a team...

he suddenly feels a lump in his throat at the thought 'team'. Why does he not have a 'team' he contemplates his loneliness in his beautiful apartment and starts to shut his eyes as the sun gleams through the wide glass windows. He drifts into a deep slumber and the last thing he pictures is a small floating duckling.

Deku is woken by an extremely loud buzzing coming from his left pocket. His eyes struggle to open as he whips out the mobile and looks at the screen to see who's disturbed his sleep.

It's Lida. Why would he be calling so late?

Deku flicks the answer button on the touch screen as a troubled voice alerts him.

'Midiyora! It's Uraraka!' His heart began to quicken.

'She's... she's been taken!' Lida continues

Deku glances at his mobile for a couple of seconds to check the time putting the fact that this could all be apart of a dream he is currently having.

'Get over here now! We need to help her!' Lida is panicked as Deku rubs his eyes to this surreal conversation.

'Taken? What are you talking about?' Midoriya yawns.

An hour later.

Midoriya arrives at an extremely oversized gate. He wonders why lidas family would require such a thing.

Who are they keeping out? The giant gate opens with a rumbling sound as Deku swiftly slides through without them fully opening. He runs up towards a huge, beautiful house. Almost the size of a mansion!

The building itself looks old but bright. Windows placed in perfect symmetry aligned with one another.

Deku reaches the main door, he presses firmly onto the gold ringer for Lida to acknowledge his presence. Lida is straight to the door. His eyes concentrated with worry he ushers deku in until they reach the main hall.

Beautiful antiques are placed carefully into corners of the room. Along with glorified heros painted beautifully on the walls. Midoriya looks up to see a all glass made chandelier hovering above his head. It's crystals are glimmering reflecting the rooms beauty.

'Follow me' Lida scurries him into another room.

Deku lifts his head to find a pleasant surprise. His UA friends. Here in Lidas home. Todoroki stood with his hands in his pockets glaring around the interior of the room. With his clean ironed blue shirt, to match his smart black jeans. He now has a more mature looking face with slightly shaved stubble. Bakugo, still with the anguished look on his face slouched into one of Lidas dining chairs. Wearing a black sports Tee and some lazy joggers. His hair a little neater than the last time they met. Asui, hair completely braided curling around her sleek shoulders. She's wearing mint coloured jeans and a white tee. Looking more womanly than he remembered. Last but not least Momo, the now tall hourglass mature woman who is twirling her long black hair around her index finger. She has a crisp white tight tee covered by her short denim jacket with skin tight blue jeans and high top black heeled boots. Deku blinks a couple of times to process the surprising information.

'So Whats the plan?' Todoroki's voice is deeper than the last time deku seen him.

'Lets go kill the bastards!' Bakugo screams

'No, we need to make a plan!' Momo's voice sounds seductive

'Guys, can someone please explain what's going on?' Deku mutters

'Midoriya, Uraraka has been take by the people you met from Planet Z' Lida is stern

'The left a voicemail from her mobile to mine telling me they are never returning with her' he continues

Dekus blood begins to boil.

'Why!? Why have they taken her!?' He shouts

'We don't know dumbass, that's what we need to find out' bakugo shouts.

'I called everyone who answered who i thought might of wanted to help, i got most of them.' Lida smiles.

Midoriyas fists clench, after all this time he never realised how much his friends have grown in the past 5 years, yet this feels like one of their missions back in UA when they were just rebellious kids trying to help.

'I have an idea but it's mad' Momo rolls out a scroll onto the fine polished, wooden table as she points out co-ordinates.

'This is the SAPF' she points to a mark on her map.

'If we travel here, find out if these guys can teleport us to this Planet Z then we have a shot at getting Ochaco back' she continues.

Lidas eyes widen. He was always the cautious one of the team. Now he has his Hero license he still feels animosity towards dangerous plans.

Deku is quiet. His blood still raging at the fact he couldn't protect the person he cherishes the most. Is it love? He fidgets with his curly green locks with frustration. Why couldn't he help her in a time of need? May 24th 2020 Iris Uraraka, a beautiful soul. So angelic and innocent. Ochaco never mentioned her own sister due to putting her in danger. After all that effort, cruel irony still claimed it's victim.

Midoriyas heart quickens even more. Why couldn't he be there for her? Instead, his obsession of mastering One for All became apparent when he would ignore most of her calls.

'Momo is right' Deku speaks.

'If we can get to this building we find a way to get Uraraka back'

'Gear up UA, we are getting her back at any cost' deku hopes his enthusiasm will motivate his team into helping him.

'It's settled, the captain of this mission has spoken!' Lida grins

Dekus ears turn pink.

'Any objections?' Lida laughs

'I'm captain! I'm more powerful than that wet cloth!' Bakugo rises from his chair to meet dekus eyes.

'Fine you be captain, but remember you have to make sure your team don't die' with a smug look, deku realises this will change his mind.

'Fine. I don't want to be captain.' Bakugo backs down back into his tantrum chair as deku grins.

'I have a utility room, we can use that to gear up and plan our mission' lida points towards a large red rug with golden tassles.

'We are taking the magic carpet?' Todorokis joke almost sounds sincere.

Lida rolls his eyes and walks onto the red rug it begins to slowly sink lower into the ground as the team scurry quickly to make it on their before it vanishes.

Asui eyes up Lida and smiles

'You're really something' she says with a sweet tone.

Lidas heart skips a beat at that remark then focuses on wiping his glasses.


	3. Chapter 3 - The SAPF

'Woah!' Momo is the first jump into Lidas secret mission room.

'It's my family's hideout' he gloats

Deku spins around the room in amazement, firstly noticing the enormous picture of Engine on the wall looking over what looks to be a family artefact. Deku approaches the strange looking crystal and glares at its pure beauty.

To the left of the room is a smaller room surrounded with glass walls that looks like a target room filled with dummies. Outfits and accessories are all towards the right of the room with a trunk full of modification devices to attach to costumes. Multiple Weapons are also hung around the room including bow and arrows.

'This is impressive' Todoroki is eyeing up the merchandise.

A sudden silence fills the room as a mobile begins to ring. It's Midoriyas.

'Hello?' He answers

'Deku... is that you?' A soft weeping comes out of the other end

The lump in Dekus throat suddenly found its way back.

'Uraraka?' Dekus grip becomes tighter

'Thank goodness i got to hear your voice one last time' she whimpers

The air in the room suddenly felt thick, eyes all on Dekus stunned reaction to his phone call. He feels his eyes start to bloat and his forehead begins to sweat.

'W...what? What are you saying?' Silence falls again

'No! Uraraka! I'm coming! Don't you dare get hurt!' Deku panics

Lida places his hand on Dekus shoulder and squeezes tightly.

'We are getting her back' He mutters

'How on earth did she get signal' Momo asks

'I have no idea, but we have to get moving' deku pushes.

The team begin to look around the room that will improve their chances of success. Asui takes a pair of goggles from the mod box to increase her vision. Bakugo collects a bag of grenades and slaps a brown belt around his waist along with picking up a pair of thick durable gloves. Momo tucks her hair up into a neat ponytail.

Todoroki also picks up a pair of gloves along with a suitable backpack with supplies. Inside the rucksack is plenty of useful resources such as water bottles and small snack bars, along with rope and some other tools.

The team stay in their everyday wear as they don't want to bring attention to themselves.

Deku finds a pair of durable leg braces to suppress his unpredictable quirk. He also grabs some wrist bands, incase he needs to use his fists. In this instance he has a feeling he might have too.

'Gather round!' Lida calls.

The team walk swiftly towards a large table with the map spread out for all eyes to see.

Deku squints at the small drawings of each team member. Momo looks a little embarrassed, still the same old Momo from UA. Deku feels a slight warmth which doesn't last too long.

'We will split up into teams, one being the decoy team and one being the primary team' she insists.

'Deku will lead the primary team who will infiltrate the building quietly whilst the decoy team will distract the target' focusing on the map she points out each part of the huge maze of a building.

'We are looking for a small device that resembles a button along with other attachments that accompany it' Lida backs up her plan.

Deku wonders if these two have infiltrated this building before with the amount of information they have on the company. Momo holds up a list of each team.

'Why do i have to be a damn decoy!' Bakugo hisses.

'Because you cause the most noise' Momo pats his aggravated head.

He lets out a spoilt grunt then agrees.

'Lets go UA!' Deku is the first to run towards the red rug.

The team walk confidently up towards the big metal gate for it to open at their exit.

Lida leads the team to his family's 4X4. Everybody manages to squeeze in while Lida opts to drive.

Deku found himself squashed up against Bakugo. With his furious attitude, he throws a dig dekus way which he suddenly avoids.

'Will you just behave you two!' Momo moans

'He started it!' Midoriya shouts back.

An hour through a long unbearable drive sitting next to Bakugo...

Asui throws a piece of popcorn Bakugos way, that she is distracting Todoroki with her loud crunching.

Bakugo swings his head around to the back of the vehicle to were Asui and Todoroki are sitting then eyes up Todoroki firmly.

'It wasn't...' before Todoroki could finish a large fist was heading his way knocking him into Asui.

It was like being back on the bus preparing for a UA school trip.

Deku holds his head into his hands embracing the choas that is UA.

The team are suddenly taken back into reality when Lida swerves to the right of the curb leaving the team rumbling through towards the Geisha woods. The car is hitting top speeds as it hurdles towards the trees from the embankment.

'Lida!' Momo screams

The team all scream and take a hold of whatever that is given to them until the car zooms of a hill and crashes into the lake. The impact causes the windows to smash back into the embodiment of the vehicle.

Water... freezing cold water... deku is suddenly warped into a past memory. His eyes slowly open to find crystal clear water with only his swim shorts on. He lifts his head up and is instantly blinded by a raging sun. He then notices a beach with Uraraka throwing a beach ball across golden sands.

'Uraraka!' He calls

He is suddenly woken from his sleep with a very concerned Lida shaking him until he wakes.

'Midoriya!' Lida shouts

'Uraraka...' dekus eyes begin to well up.

'Snap out of it!' A very concerned Momo is tapping his soaking face.

He throws his body upwards and begins to panic.

'What the hell just happened!?' Deku says as he is Scoping out the situation.

Lida turns to Momo who is looking worried.

'I'm not sure, something jumped out in front of the car' Lida is tense.

'Were are the others?' Deku starts to scramble to his feet.

'We can't find them' Momo sounds apologetic.

Deku begins to panic, trying to process the information he had just been given, he starts shouting the others names.

'I managed to swim out of the car with Momo and rescue you, although i dived back in to help the others and they had vanished.' Lida felt heartbroken.

'Lets split up and look' Midoriya starts to run in one direction leaving the others not giving Momo and Lida a choice to vote otherwise at his rash decision.

Running frantically through the trees, Deku notices the sun setting to rest for the day. The air feels thin, he doesn't have time to look and regroup with everyone.

He quickens through the murky woods feeling the odd branch snapping around him.

He is suddenly snatched to one side, he finds himself with his back against a firm oak tree with a strange face staring up at him.

'Who the hell are you?' Deku panics

'Shh! I'm here to help you!' The unusual women places her delicate hand over dekus mouth. Dekus cheeks start to burn.

'I found your friends' she whispers

'Who are you!?' He pleads

'It's ok I'm on your side, take this' she hands him a strange rounded button like mechanism then smiles.

'Wha..' deku adds

'Just head straight ahead for about 20 seconds' after that last remark the mysterious woman vanishes.

There seems to be a lot of that going on around here.

She was like an angel, beautiful long silver hair with a angelic white dress that flaunted her curves.

Deku then began to walk cautiously for around 20 seconds. He pushes past a couple of hedges and is astonished to what he finds.

A magnificent facility stands tall infront of him. With lights that light up the night sky. Cameras and search lights also surround the building.

'Oh god' He sighs.

He hears a rustling sound from the side then immediately clenches his fists. To his surprise it's all of his friends. Drenched, roughed up and annoyed.

'Deku!' Asui shouts

'Don't run off like that you idiot' Momo adds.

He is relieved and feels overwhelmed to see them all again.

Bakugo looks ready to blow something up to pieces.

'Dumbass' He bops Deku on the head

'Good job that lady helped us! Or we would of never have found you!' Asui speaks

'Woman? Did she happen to have silver hair?' Deku speaks

Asui nods and then turns to Lida for an explanation.

'Don't look at me, we seen the same woman, how can she be in three places at once?' He mutters.

'Beats me' Asui shrugs

'Guys! This is it! The SAPF building!' Momo jumps

Todoroki reaches around to his backpack and takes out a bottle of water. He passes it around the group to quench their thirst.

'Ok let's do this' Deku leads the way.


	4. Chapter 4 - Infiltrate

So many unanswered questions for Deku to think about during this endeavour. Who jumped infront of the car? How did they coincidentally end up at the SAPF? Who was that woman, and why was she in multiple places? Was it a quirk? Poor Lidas car, he hasn't seemed to have mentioned it.

'Lida? Your car...' Deku dampens the mood.

'Don't worry, the main priority is Uraraka' he smiles

Lida is so admirable, he never seems fazed at failure for long. It's like a second underrated quirk he owns mentally.

'Ok team decoy your up, remember stay out of the camera lines. Just distract the staff you come across until we radio over and let you know we have the device' Momo finishes with directing Lida, Bakugo and Asui towards the side of the building. Herself, deku and Todoroki move towards the right side of the building.

'Don't cause any trouble' She adds glaring at Bakugo.

He rolls his eyes.

'Hey Momo, i got this of that woman...' Deku presents the button like mechanism to her.

She gasps

'Deku! That's part one of the teleportation device we need!' She adds

Deku looks confused.

'Remember we are looking for one main source of the teleportation device? Along with other small gadgets that accompany the main device?' Her words sound foreign to Deku.

'All we need is the remaining pieces' she seems relieved.

'Hey Momo? How do you know so much about this technology?' The unspoken question that everyone wants to hear coming from Todoroki.

'Well...' she is stopped by a distant pack of voices.

They duck down behind a modern looking piece of equipment that resembles a small rocket. Dekus boyish instincts suddenly possessed him as he gleams joyfully at the small rocket.

'Wow! A rocket!' He shouts

A sudden silence drops as a flock of men run towards them quickly.

'Shit' he adds

'Deku!' Momo slaps him at the back of his head.

'I guess we are the decoys now' Todoroki sighs.

Todoroki attacks first as he summons a floor of ice at their feet only for them to slide and slip into one another in the opposite direction.

'Run!' Deku calls

Dekus team run towards the nearest door they see to by surprise was unlocked the fly through the entrance one by one as Momo is already using her creation quirk to conjure up a plan to keep the door closed. A wardrobe suddenly exits her body infront of the door so the men can't follow them.

Deku immediately turns his head to find obstacle number 2. He is in disbelief, the blonde, tall, blue eyed foreigner from the mall. The one who almost got him and Uraraka involved in their messy chaos. Cole.

Dekus eyes become sinister. His breathing rapidly increases as he fixes his eyes on Cole. Coles smile is also a devilish grin. Almost like the sides of his mouth are sewed onto his cheekbones.

'Midoriya? Who is this?' Todorokis stance is defensive.

'Cole' deku spits not answering Todoroki but looking Cole dead in the eye.

'Deku! Is he on our side?' Momo is eyeing up the recent door she blocked off.

'Midoriya... she was a pleasure...' cole barely finishes his sentence before Deku hurdles towards him at full force.

'SMASH!' He screams in retaliation

The walls around then shake as the corridor is only narrow. Todoroki throws up an ice barrier for himself and Momo.

'Midoriya!' Todoroki panics

Deku is lost in anger his fists navigating themselves towards cole as swiftly as they can.

'Were is she you bastard!' Blood boiling he uses his hands for elevation to kick cole dead centre on his head.

Deku has pretty much mastered his All for One quirk. The results of this were made clear to Momo and Todoroki as they watch in fear helpless towards Dekus loss of control.

Cole is still grinning even with a fresh slice across his head, blood spitting out onto Deku who is still throwing as many punches and kicks as he possibly can.

In an instant, Deku pushes from the side of the metal walls to come flying at top speeds towards Coles face. Two feet meet cole as his nose becomes as flat as the wall. Launching him backwards, he flys through the metal walls one by one as there seem to be multiple layers to the building.

Todoroki had seen enough, he cages Deku in a thick layer of ice to compress him to the floor.

'Midoriya! Stop it!' He shouts as he's pressing the ice down onto his back.

Momo is frightened, she notices the earlier door rattling as more than 20 men rush through. Alarms are alerting their presence. The spotlight have full beam towards their location.

'For godsake!' Todoroki squats desperately as he lets out a huge howl along with a sheet of ice which travels to everything surrounding them. Freezing everyone of his targets he exhales a breath of cold air relieved.

'What the hell are you playing at!?' Todoroki grips Deku by the collar.

Dekus eyes are shadowed by his green locks, momo walks towards him.

'Midoriya?' She says softly.

'I wasn't there for her... i failed her.' Tears roll down Dekus face.

Todoroki gently releases him.

'We are getting her back!' He responds.

'No, i mean back then... she needed my help. I was selfish and ignored her calls. I made excuses' he cups his head in his sore hands.

'Then you need to tell her before it's too late' Todoroki adds.

Deku looks up at Todoroki who is putting out his hand to help him up. Momo smiles sweetly at them.

With cole being launched 2 miles away from them they head onward disregarding the fact they had to be subtle.

Dekus memories claim their way back as they walk through the remainder of the narrow corridor.

Uraraka is sitting peacefully on a park swing. Her skirt revealing an inch of her thigh her white short top matching the summer colours on the skirt. Her shoes were to one side as she was bare foot swaying forward and back. Deku sitting on the lark bench eyes glued to his mobile tapping away. He can't seem to remember who it was he was contacting but it must of been irrelevant.

'Push me Deku!' She waves to him.

Silence

'Hey! Deku!' She continues

'Oh, yeah looks fun' he briefly smiles then returns to his phone.

Her beautiful soft, sweet face frowning. Such sorrow doesn't suit such an face.

He is snapped back into the present as Momo has

Stopped to notice a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Without hesitation they hussle up the stairway to be faced with a metal door encrypted with an alarm system.

Momo suddenly punches some numbers in to the guys surprise the door opens.

'How in the hell did you know...' deku asks.

'Woman's intuition?' Momo giggles

Todoroki and Deku give each other a concerned look but persevere onwards. Inside the room is a geeks playhouse. Technology and gadgets are places carefully around the room with rolls of papers scattered on each desk. The room seems hollow with frail metal walls thus enormous. In the centre

Of the room is a huge disk like platform that looks to be dangerous if they meddle with it. Momo frantically looks around the room to look for the devices they need as the other guys stroke each piece of equipment in ore. It's a dreamland galore! The modern technology is all so surreal to them. Deku wonders what the main objective of the SAPF is. They discover planets? Are they a replica od NASA? Do they know things the public don't know? And why is Cole here of all places if he is a resident of Planet Z?

So many more questions enter Dekus mind.

'AHA!' Momo spins around to hold up 10 small costume applicators.

'Are those what we are after?' Todoroki seems pleased.

'Yes lets...' before Momo could finish they are paused by an extreme loud explosion coming from outside the door. Followed by a oh so familiar voice.

'Come at me you bastards!' Bakugos voice echos throughout the tinny walls.

Todoroki is the first out the door as he goes towards the commotion. Momo is soon to follow as she tucks the little mechanisms into her jacket pocket.

Deku is also about to run when he hears footsteps behind him, he is greeted by the girl with silver hair.

'Hi' she smiles, floating above him.

'Uh, hi' deku replies

It's then Deku realises this Woman is not in the same planet as him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Planet Z

Dekus hairs stick up as his skin feels as if he had experienced frostbite.

He eyes up the angel hovering over him and can see she is almost transparent. He holds his hands out to justify his theory of her maybe being a ghost. She doesn't respond.

'You're unusual Iziku Midoriya.' She says sweetly.

She knows his name?

'Are you... real?' Deku chokes

'Ofcourse i am real, i am from Planet Z' she floats towards the floor.

Midoriya watches in ore as the ghost like hologram meets him at his level.

The small escaped cracks of light is reflecting from her beautiful silver hair.

Eyes as big and blue as the ocean. Delicate skin that looks too fragile to touch.

'How are you doing that?' Deku watches in amazement

'It's called Holograting' she replies

'Holo... what?' Deku speaks confused

'It's a skill the people on Planet Z use to appear on other planets'

Deku starts to scrunch his eyes in confusion.

'Is it a quirk?' He pushes

By that reaction, Deku realised not all planets are gifted with quirks. He then wonders if other planets possess extreme power that could overturn theres.

Scary. The thought makes him uneasy.

'My name is Pill' she quotes

As deku ponders on the unusual name he is shouted by a very frustrated Momo.

'Midoriya! Get down here!' She squeals

As deku turns his head back and forth, Pill has once again vanished. He dwells on if she is on their side or not.

Deku sprints down the stairs jumping a couple each time. He finally reaches the commotion.

He glares from left to right to assess the situation as he double takes to find a all dressed in white man hurdling towards him. A long slimy tongue also comes flying towards him as he is saved my Asui and her amazing frog reflexes.

Ofcourse bakugo is behind the people throwing as his rage is carried throughout the hall they seem to be in.

The hall reminds him of a haunted house as it has a large Persian rug along with some broken robotics fragmented around the room.

Deku is eyeing up the battle as he is trying to make sense of his surroundings.

He is facinated at the amount of power everyone now has. Lida performs a 360 degree turn before kicking his foe into the wall decor. Momo pulls out an oversized warhammer that looks from a fantasy game.

How the heck is she weilding that thing, deku ponders.

He then switches to Asui who is leaping across every enemy and wrapping her long frog-like tongue around a group of them to make them completely fall off balance into more enemies.

'Deku! Lets get out of here!' Shouts Lida.

'Wait! Everybody grab one of these and stick it to your chest!' Momo responds.

The team all catch the small gadgets that momo has been holding. They swiftly attach them onto their clothing which comes to a surprise as they already latch onto their clothing without any extra adhesive.

'Deku! Push the button!' Momo screams as she bops her hammer into another enemy's direction.

Midoriya hesitates before he palms the big main button source only to be zapped into a foreign fuzzy feeling.

Deku blinks a couple of times before his jaw drops at what is actually happening. He seems to be getting transported through a futuristic light tunnel. He can't find his balance as he lets the unknown source of energy carry him where he needs to go.

No sign of the others but small faded flash backs or footage of something. Then he hears it...

'Deku, I'm here!' A small familiar voice travels through dekus body.

He turns frantically to search for the soft voice

He eyes up his surroundings desperately to identify the voice.

Nothing but streams of light surrounds him as he makes his way through, flying at top speeds through this teleportation tunnel.

Suddenly he is catapulted out of the tunnel and straight into a soft smooth terrain.

He blinks a couple of times before adjusting to the harsh light.

He pushes up his body and scrambles to his feet. He then twirls around on the spot to check out the area.

'Woah' he mumbles under his breath.

Around him is waterfalls cascading furiously onto a large lake. He seems to have landed onto a cliff of some sort. A crooked bridge joins the two cliffs together, overseeing the large lake. Beautiful greenery and flowers are also found in every direction. The blue skies reflect of the crystal clear lake, fish with shiny scales gleaming little by little occasionally from the water.

Colourful birds are chirping happily within the trees.

It's paradise...

Deku walks around cautiously to find a terrified Momo hanging off the top of one of the trees.

'Midoriya! Help!' She signals him

'Momo! What the heck!?' He replies confused.

'Just help me down!' She cries

Deku pushes swiftly of the ground towards a branch Momo is currently clinging onto.

'Grab my hand' he smiles

Momo quickly clasps Dekus wrist as he yanks her up towards him with his incredible strength.

'I got you' he chuckles

Deku hops down softly from the tree holding onto Momo. As they reach the ground they are approached by Bakugo who is stomping around.

'Kachan!' Deku smiles

'Where the hell are we?' He replies

Momo reaches into her pocket to whip out a small device.

'Pass me the main teleportation device' she promps.

Deku hands her over the device. She pushes the button firmly as a lit up hologram appears on her other little device.

'As long as everyone has kept on their applicators, we will be able to track everybody' she grins as if she is extremely proud.

There is a rustle within the branches of a near-by bush, the three stand their ground as prepared to fight.

Deku can not believe his eyes.

A small-fairy like creature appears flapping her extremely long wings. She's looks as delicate and fragile as a snowflake. He wings as thin as a sheet of paper. Her eyes pure white, signs of abuse with her tatty dress.

Is this paradise or something like hell?


	6. Chapter 6 - Divided by pride

'Hi' Momo gently approaches the fairy and holds out her hand.

The fairy is pokerfaced and does not respond

'Stay away from her!' A voice screams from behind her.

Bakugo clenches his fists as fire starts to pop around them.

'Please!' The voice continues

A small bear with a tribal vest top and raggedy shorts walks out.

Dekus eyes widen. A bear? That can talk? He slaps his face to awake him from this surreal world. No nothing. This is real.

'I'm sorry?' Deku rudely stares at the bear like man.

The bear walks closer to Midoriya and looks up at him.

'Are you here to threaten our village?' The bear sadly speaks

'Ofcourse not! We are just looking for our friend!' Deku replies.

The bear walks around Deku a couple of times and scans his unusual clothing.

'Where are you from?' The bear asks

'Earth!' Momo replies

'Earth!? Wow, you guys have come a long way out' he smiles.

'Meaning?' Bakugo grunts

'This is Planet Z!' The bear laughs

So they did make it after all. Deku thinks about how they made it ironically to the planet they were supposed to from one little button. He stares at the secret keeper Momo for a moment until she speaks again.

'So, is your village far?'

'No Mam, we are just at the bottom of this cliff near the beach front' he proudly replies

Momo suddenly envisions her on holidays lay across a sunbed sleeping in the scorching sun. Momos eyes glimmer with the thought whilst Bakugos roll.

Deku reaches out his mobile and brings up a picture of Uraraka.

'Have you seen this woman?' He asks softly

The bear looks troubled.

'Yes sir, she is being held in Castle Drekvir'

Deku gasps and closes the distance between them both.

'Were do i find that castle!? Tell me!' He shouts

'Hold your horses sir, you look like you've been on quiet the trip yourselves' he giggles

Bakugo then jumps into the conversation.

'Listen you overgrown Yogi bear, point me in the direction of whos asses i have to kick!'

Deku allows this as he too is impatient.

'I'm sorry about their behaviour mr...' momo reaches out for his name.

'Oh mam, call me Fez' he smiles as he holds Momos hand with care leaving Momo smiling sweetly.

'Follow me, i will take you to our village to get you some fresh supplies. I'll explain when we arrive' Fez begins to walk towards the cliff.

The team begin to follow him on guard.

'Momo, did you find the others location?' Deku asks

'The transmitter seems to be glitching, i think this world has some interference with our signalling' she replies.

Deku is still troubled as to why she knows so much about this Planet and it's technology.

'Are we really on a different planet?' Deku begins to question her.

'Yes, although not in our solar system, think of it as an alternative universe' she is most definitely hiding more information.

'How did you know were to send us too with just one button?' Deku again pushes for more.

'The call you received from Uraraka, i inserted the GPS from the call into the main device, any more questions detective?' She is beginning to feel annoyed.

Deku decides to keep a hold of his other questions for a better time.

Fez pulls a wooden lever that looks centuries old, for it to bring up a hand-made wooden lift on the cliffside.

'Your ride' he opens the small gate to allow the team to walk onto it.

'This definitely doesn't look safe' Momo hisses

He closes the gate and pulls another smaller lever that remains on the lift which lowers the lift slowly passing a phenomenal view of the island. They can see as far as the highest points of a beautiful grand castle that is placed ontop of a separate hillside past the ocean. Deku wonders if this is Castle Drekvir. His emotions get the better of him as he imagines a frightened Uraraka being held against her will. He thinks of the unthinkable and tries shaking it off. Uraraka is a strong girl! Surely she is smart enough to hold out until he arrives.

'Are we there yet?' Bakugo moans

They are finally lowered onto the ground as Fez opens the gate, Momo runs out in ore as her eyes capture the beautiful surroundings. It's almost like they reside on a tropical island.

Deku is still glaring at his mobile.

'Deku' Bakugo pokes the back of his shoulder

'Get it together, we are kicking the shit out of whoever has done this' he continues

The somewhat reassuring comment from Bakugo granted him a smile.

'Hang in there Uraraka' he whispers to his mobile

——————————

Meanwhile in the Castle of Drekvir...

'Let me out of here you two faced annoying little slimeball!' Uraraka slams her arms on the metal bars.

A small gnome like man walks towards the bars.

'Sorry mam, I can't grant you your wish, the master will be very upset'

'Tell him to come face me then!' She hustles

The gnome retreats away from her and out of a metal door.

Uraraka leans against the cold stone wall she is caged in. Holding her knees in her chest she sobs quietly for a couple of minutes before the door re-opens.

A tall dark handsome man slowly approaches her. His long darkened cape dragging behind him.

Uraraka jumps immediately towards him holding the bars.

'Let me out!' She squeals

He reaches for her chin and smiles holding her head up.

'You will learn how to obey me wife' he grins.

———————————

Back at the beachfront village.

Deku gasps excitedly towards the wooden bungalows and teepees. It almost resembles a tribe. He strolls along the golden sands towards the grassy side of the village. Huge coconut trees fill the village along with some other exotic fruit trees.

'Wow! This is beautiful!' Deku rotates his head a couple of times until they reach another bungalow.

'This is my house' Fez opens his front door as a fresh sandlewood smell escapes his home.

Momo has not stopped her huge grin since the lift. Bakugo is quiet for the first time in a while.

Deku suddenly ponders on how these villagers live technology free whilst he met another resident who was basically a hologram.

They enter the beautifully calved house to be welcomed by a bunch of young bear cubs clothed with little trunks. They swiftly dive onto Deku and smother him leaving him breathless.

Momo seems delighted.

'So cute!' Momo cuddles a little shy bear who is standing alone from the rest.

'This is my family, my wife should be around here somewhere' Fez smiles.

'You have a beautiful home Mr Fez' Momo continues to cuddle the cubs.

'Yes, well this village is very lucky.' He replies.

'Lucky?' Deku jumps in

Another bear walks through the archway into the living room they have gathered in. Dressed with a tatty apron and a pink dusky dress.

'This is my wife Clarin' he smiles

Deku smiles and thanks her for inviting them in.

She nods then sits down onto one of the sofas. Deku wonders why she wouldn't speak.

'My wife... she's. Well lets say she's lost ability of speech' he looks towards her as she is assisting one of her cubs to put his pants on.

'Planet Z has grave dangers you couldn't imagine...' Fez sits back into a red wooden chair.

The team find a spot to sit and listen as the mother bear brings in some snacks which to the teams delight start eating as fast as they can.

Deku wonders the last time he ate

'Planet Z is divided into two groups of citizens. Group 1, The Savage. Group 2, The Holograters.' Fez begins.

'Holograting... that woman! She mentioned that ability! Her name was Pill!' Deku spoke.

'Ahh Pill, Don't trust anything she says, she will lore you to the deaths of hell' Fez continues

Deku clenches his fist. Why would she go out of her way to help him? She seemed so... helpful.

Before Fez could continue...

'Help!' An unknown voice echos through-out the village.

A clanging bell rings to follow up after the voice, the villagers screaming and running in fear.

'Help! The Holograters have come!'


	7. Chapter 7 - Deku Vs Gravity

Deku pokes his head around the door frame to see the villagers who are also a species of predator, he notices a fox man running with his child along with other grizzly creature people.

He immediately slides out of the doorway to lock on the source of the commotion.

A loud siren travels throughout the beachfront as more people are screaming in choas. Momo and bakugo also jump out to check out the situation.

'Oh no! It's them! The Holograters!' Fez shouts

'Honey, get the kids! Run!' He ushes his family through the back door towards a safer exit.

Fez eyes up Dekus team.

'What are you doing!? Run!' He speaks

The team stay put. Deku looks relatively calm as he walks slowly forwards. Suddenly out of nowhere metal jets start aiming for him at top speeds ready to crash right into his team. Deku continues to walk with ease. The jet just about leaves a metre between them before Deku clenches his fist and throws it front first into the small jet-like plane which sends it spiralling into the sand only for it to blow into a million pieces.

Bakugo grins as Momo stays pokerfaced.

'Don't worry old man' Deku turns to Fez.

Fez drops his jaw

'We got your back' he continues

Fez runs up besides him then creates his own defensive stance to replicate Deku. He offers a smile of reassurance.

'I'll help you' Fez looks nervous

Bakugo shouts before jumping into action grenading every jet and blast that fires towards him. Momo begins defending the villagers.

Another jet heads Dekus way but slows before it reaches him.

At that moment a small curvy figure jumps out with a full white hugging biker suit. Looking extremely futuristic. She has a large white helmet covering her identity.

Deku fires up his quirk through his body as sparks fly around him.

'Get ready asshole' Deku grins

He pounces of the ground towards the stranger and attempts to punch her in the stomach although her arms form a cross as she defends, she is pushed back a little but is not knocked off balance.

'Wow your tough' He pants

'Try this one' he brags before then throwing his left fist again she blocks. Soon after, Deku throws punch after punch in a rapid motion planting hit after hit onto her defensive stance. He pauses for just a second then the mystery woman grips his arms then lifts her right knee up to form a forceful kick his way launching him off into the sea. He floats for a second ontop on the sea before falling in.

Shooting straight back for breath he looks puzzled as he watches her come at him at full speed.

'Oh shit' He manages to get out before being slammed down under the current.

His head remains looking up at the surface as he notices deap brown eyes looking down towards him.

'No, surely not' he thinks before swimming as fast as he can to the surface.

As his head pops out from the cold sea he finds the woman hovering about the water. This girl can't be a hologram...

He reaches out for her ankle as she gasps. Then with a sudden squeal she struggles to give them both levitation. She attempts kicking him off her boot although Deku is persistent.

He continues to grip her put his weight can not hold the both of them leaving them both splashing back into the water.

She quickly scrambles to whip her helmet off so she doesn't drown.

Dekus eyes widen as his jaw drops.

'Uraraka...' he whispers

As she struggles to stay afloat he places his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. This is it. The moment he's been waiting for. He opens his eyes to be greeted by a head-but.

He blacks out.

'Owww...' Deku awakens laying within the soft sand. Momo is the first face he sees.

'Urgh... where is she!?' He shouts startling Momo.

'Deku...' and before she could finish deku fixates his attention on what's in front of him.

A group of masked men lead the pack along with a tall woman dressed in a silk Grecian robe showing off her right thigh.

One of the men in particular has a black helmet on just like the one he seen on...

Then it clicks. One of the men have apprehended Uraraka holding her by her wrists as she squirms to get away. She seems sane again.

'Uraraka!' Deku jumps to his feet

Her face pale as a ghost.

'RUN!' She yells.

Momo dashes forward instantly towards Uraraka and begins to summon a dagger with her quirk. She lunges for the main culprit holding onto Uraraka. Her eyes driven to injure him. With a deep breath she attempts to go for the chest until she is left falling right through his transparent body.

Dekus eyes widen.

A chuckle is released from the man as he looks down on her lay on the floor.

'My turn'

'NO!' Deku calls.

A blinding lazer is shot her way landing a critical hit on her. Momo is launched towards one of the villagers houses.

Deku is struck with shock.

'You will pay for that you bastard!' Bakugo is next to attack.

From his left, a quick glimpse of a foot comes hurdling to his head. He barely made out what it was. Deku watches as blood escape Bakugos mouth as his eyes rolls to the back of his head causing him to be unconscious.

His heart pounding, blood streams through Dekus veins heating his shaken body.

'DEKU! RUN!' Uraraka jumps in

Before she could carry on she is zapped around her neck, shocking her body. A horrifying scream is released from her with the pain. She then falls to her knees trying to breath rapidly.

The men barely laugh before Deku is rocketing towards them.

He says nothing as his anger controls his body. His body begins to morph as his muscles begin to burst his clothing. The blood running through his body boils as his body creates a form of black lightning around his fists.

'Get her out of here!' One of the men pick up Uraraka by the scruff of the neck and then drags her across the ground.

A strip of black light crosses his path as he is punched so far into the stomach that his body is catapulted into the depths of the ground.

'Get your hands of her' he breaths cradling Uraraka into his embrace.

'Deku...' a crackled voice speaks to him.

'Shh, it's ok now' he replies to her.

He pops his bottom onto the ground crossing his legs still holding onto her. Uraraka turns her head to look around her, she watches many of the men suddenly shooting up from different angles, being launched in various directions. The ground is possessed with dark lightning shapes zapping each enemy. She wonders how Deku is causing this to happen.

'I'm sorry... so sorry' he weeps to her

She looks up at him anxiously.

He then notices her body beginning to fade through his fingers.

'No.. no, NO!' He panicks and trys to grasp her disappearance.

'It's ok Deku.' Her fingers circling his pink cheeks.

She clenches his messy hair with both hands and plants a sweet soft kiss on his tear stained nose.

'What's happening!?' He watches one last tear fall from her eye as she finally vanishes.

Deku stares at his tensed fingers that have just lost the one thing that meant the most to him.

A chocked up wail echos through the battlefield then drops to waves crashing against the shore.

She's gone.


	8. Chapter 8 - Strategy

'Why?' Deku whispers softly

He continues to stare down at his empty hands. He tilts his head up to witness the catastrophe he's caused. People in every direction lay cold and lifeless. Villagers shaking in horror terrified at his power.

He then watches the lady he noticed before still standing with a huge grin on her face.

Is she real?

She approaches Deku with caution as he once again jumps to his feet still trembling like a little newborn lamb attempting to walk for the first time.

'Oh please, I'm just an innocent bystander' she smiles

He looks confused at that reaction.

'I'm the one with the escape button' she pats Dekus head.

'Huh?' He answers

'You're girlfriend has been snatched, little boy.'

'She's to be wed to the prince of Drekvir.' She continues

Deku begins to chuckle with amusement

'Who the hell are you!?' She is testing his patience.

'My name is Remmy, I'm one of the Holograters victims' she looks confident.

'In other words, i was once in Urarakas position. I'm being tracked with this' she drags her hair to the side to showcase a large scar on her neck.

'This is how they control us, I can't escape... ever. I've tried to rip it out of my skin...' her confidence falters for a moment.

Deku lowers his guard.

'Why? What are they aiming to accomplish?' He answers.

'They've done it to a lot of the planets residents, they like to be in control. Prince Zaine wants a controlled country. If you disagree with his beliefs, he will plant one of these into your body' she softly speaks.

Zaine... that name held a red flag up in Dekus mind.

'ZAINE!' he shouts startling the woman.

'That son of a bitch!' He carries on.

The man with the perfect beard at the mall! Deku never imagined he was the root of the problem.

Deku looks behind him forgetting his injured friends are still amongst all the rubble.

'Your friend is safe, they just transported her to the castle' she smiles then begins to walk in the opposite direction.

Deku pants rapidly, then jogs towards the broken debris of the building Momo fell towards.

'Momo!' He calls.

Then he notices a little first aid station that the villagers are walking towards. Along with a bandaged Momo lying sound asleep on one of the hospital carriers. People tending her injuries.

He then hunts for his aggressive friend Bakugo. It doesn't take long before his firey rival is guided also towards the first aid station. Grunting all the way there.

'Glad to see your not dead Deku' he slaps him on the back as he passes.

Deku feels a quick sense of relief. His friends are alive. That's all that matters right now.

The little fairy like creature from earlier flutters over to Deku again. She sits gently on his shoulder and touches his cheek with her tiny hands.

His face begins to glow as his scars and wounds dissipate. His arms seize to throb and his body stops trembling.

'She has healing qualities' Pez Reveals.

Deku smiles softly and nods his head with appreciation towards the fairy.

Pez stumbles to the ground, grunting about his sore back injury. He sits crossing his legs as Deku joins him.

'I think your other friends are already at Castle Drekvir, where they have captured your little lady friend' he warns.

'How do i get in?' Deku answers.

'The best bet is the basement, but go with caution. Gaurds and traps surround the area.' Pez goes on.

'There is an underground passage way in the sewers to reach the basement, you could get there with making very little trouble.' Pez says.

Pez grants Deku with a map, then circles the main points of interest and how to reach them.

'Deku!' Momo jogs over, holding her injured arm.

'I'm so glad you're ok' She smiles.

He takes her uninjured arm and pulls her into a hug.

'Thank goodness' he whispers.

Momo blushes a little but feels his warmth.

He releases her and they exchange smiles.

Bakugo is now walking around the criminals who lay lifeless onto the ground. He picks up a modern looking gun and studies his hard. Finally he releases the trigger towards the direction of the sea and a lazer shoots out with amazing speeds.

'Cool' he mumbles as he straps his to his belt trousers.

Momo has the same idea picking up the bodies belongings and putting them in her own pockets. She receives a couple of little metals ball shape items. They must be bombs or smokescreens.

Deku walks towards them also to join in the salvaging. He strips one guy from his white jacket as he remembers these are used as a defense. Coating the body in a shell like feeling.

'Guys, we are heading for Castle Drekvir' Deku announces.

'How do we even get there, it's across the sea! It would take weeks to row a boat that far' Momo asks.

Pez joins them.

'You could use one of their jets if you know how to fly it' He grins.

Deku eyes up Momo.

'No way! I can't fly a jet!' She steps backwards

'You're the only one who probably could out of the three of us' Deku says.

Her ears turn pink and she hides her face with a chunk of her hair.

'Fine. I'll try, but don't blame me if i kill us all' she hisses.

Bakugo is the first to approach one if the landed jets. He pushes the one button outside the roof of the jet as it opens to reveal two seats.

'Great, one of us is going to have to stay behind' He laughs.

'No need, we can all squash in' Deku follows him.

'I am not cuddling up to you asshole!' He replies

Deku laughs as he is the first to jump into the jet.

'Lets go' He shouts to the others.


	9. Chapter 9 - Full Speed Ahead!

Bakugo hesitantly jumps into the jet squashing deku in the process.

'I'm not getting in the middle!' Momo protests.

Deku holds out his hand to lift Momo into the jet and pops her in the front seat whilst Bakugo begins to kick Deku in the back.

'Well, someone needs to drive' Bakugo shouts.

Momo scans the control panel and absorbs the information as quickly as possible.

'Here, take this before you go' Fez hands Deku a little mobile-like device.

Deku pushes the little green button in curiosity. Fez then reveals his Mobile device as it begins to ring.

'It's a communication device! I want to say thank you for helping us get rid of those pests' He grins

Deku smiles before replying.

'Don't mention it. I'll give you a call if we need a hand!' Fez nods as Momo twists one of the levers.

She searches around the cockpit at the instrument panel to ignite the engine. She finds it, then places her palm on the button then lifting them slowly of the ground with the small lever.

Deku waves at Fez and his family as Bakugo grunts.

Momo edges the jet towards the sea heading towards the castle. The speed almost feels unbearable as deku clings onto the seat infront of him for his life. She slows to bring them to a steady pace just above the water.

Deku pokes his head to look out and finds tropical coloured fish bouncing in and out of the water. They dance around one another reaching the height of the jet. Momo smiles sweetly as Deku watches in excitement. He thinks how Uraraka would adore this.

Momo turns back to head directly to the castle. She then is taken back by the sudden bleeping noise.

'What the hell is that Momo!?' Bakugo shouts.

Momo scurrys through the panel looking for an answer.

'Engine failure' She stutters.

'Oh shit' Deku whispers

'Now what!?' Bakugo calls

Momo searches for a way of getting them onto ground.

'Its no use, I'm going to have to go at full speed and hope we land onto the island' Momo stutters.

'What!?' Both Deku and Bakugo answer at the same time

'I will put a sheild around us before we hit the ground' she continues.

Deku braces as does Bakugo.

'Ok, here we go' Momo slams the big red button only to be jetted towards the island. The speed resembling being launched from a rocket.

Momo holds her mouth as to hold in vomiting. Dekus eyes wobble as Bakugo grips the seat.

Momo focuses on an opening to release her quirk. Suddenly the top of the jet swings of it's hinges, slightly catching Momo in the head. She blacks out in response of the blow.

'Momo!' Deku shakes her frantically.

'Bakugo blast us up high!' Deku roars at him in fear.

'Are you insane!?' He retaliates

'Just do it!'

In a brief second Bakugo clenches onto Deku who is holding Momo then blasts his fist to shoot them high in the sky and out of the jet.

With Momo unconcious, deku keeps a tight grip around her waist as they shoot helplessly towards the sky.

'Fire us in that window!' Deku points towards the castle walls, the tallest tower having a large window.

Deku ponders this for a second. So much for being quiet. Then again when have they ever made a quiet entrance?

With a large blast, Bakugo fires them all towards the window. They tumble as if they were a giant ball of yarn at full speed only to shatter the glass.

Deku holds onto Momos delicate body as they all roll for a couple of seconds into the unknown territory.

'Urgh' Bakugo moans as he lays flat on his back resembling a starfish.

Deku gently places Momo beside him then stumbles to his feet.

'Deku?' A raunchy voice startles him.

He tilts his head to find his robust best friend standing in front of him.

'Lida!' He runs to hug him.

Lida returns the hug. Before looking down with despair.

Deku looks at his dark expression. Judging by the look he was giving the wooden floor, he knew full well Lida was put through hell.


	10. Chapter 10 - Momos Secret

Bakugo crawls over to Momos lifeless body then taps her ice cold cheeks.

'Hey! Wake up!' He taps.

She begins to mumble something before quickly grasping onto Bakugos neck, pulling him close to her while she cries.

A rush of heat appears on his face. He cups her head under his right hand to lay her back down from this random embrace.

Then suddenly she darts up opening her eyes to find Bakugos face staring straight at her. His ears turn pink as he begins to panic.

She squeals then suddenly cups her hands around his confused face squishing it together. He tries to mumble some sort of sentence but fails as his cheeks are so close together from the face squishing.

She lets go immediately and jumps to her feet leaving Bakugo embarrassed.

Deku feels a sense of happiness for them, he always thought they would make a great couple. But maybe somethings are better left unsaid.

'Lida! What are you doing here' Deku snaps back to his current situation.

'Midoriya, they are horrible people' He continues to look towards the floor.

'They have everybody captured now' He continues.

Deku twirls his body to look where they miraculously landed. It resembles a fairytail castle. One large bed with old vintage curtains hanging from the bedframe. An old Persian rug covers most of the floor. Pots and pans in many of the cupboards above them.

He wonders, why all this advanced technology but old fashion interior? He eyes up Lida again.

'They are too powerful, we can't stop them, they have technology we can't even begin to comprehend' Lida snarls.

'This room isn't even real! It's all an illusion' He continues.

'What? How?' Momo buts in

'These people have been studying this sort of technology for generations, they are even working with some of our people back on planet Earth' Lidas face is serious.

'Momo, your father being one of them' He stares at her for a moment before she responds.

'Yes'

Deku gasps but stays quiet to let her explain.

'3 years ago my father was asked to take a work trip to this planet. With a lot of convincing he finally decided to go, with him working with this technology he begin to find the dangers with tampering around with different worlds. Working for the SAPF he wanted to progress as a scientist. But it went horribly wrong' Her voice cracks.

'He travelled to Planet Z and returned with brain complications, he's not been the same since'

It now made sense as to why Momo knew so much about this technology.

'So what happened to him Momo?' Deku asks.

'We aren't sure, I assume he denied any arrangements these people had in store for him. I'm worried about them being able to control peoples minds and bodies. Hence Uraraka fighting for them'

Momo then pops herself onto a nearby wooden stool. Bakugo looks concerned but stays quiet.

'Where are the others?' Deku looks to Lida.

'They have them trapped somewhere in the castle, they didn't need me apparently so they locked me in this room' he replies.

'Ok.' Deku walks towards the locked door.

'What are you doing?' Lida asks

'Getting out of here' he smiles then swings his fist towards the door. To his surprise a Hologram appears in response. The room begins to shift.

The terrain begins to wobble them all around the room.

'I told you! There is no way out!' Lida shouts as he attempts to stabilise his footing.

Momo rolls of the chair with Bakugo catching her they both fly towards the edge of the room. Deku grips the handle of the door as it begins to shapeshift into something else.

'What the hell Is happening!?' Shouts Deku.

'The room changes if you try to escape!' Lida holds on tight to a nearby wardrobe.

The shapeshifting seizes as the room now resembles a kitchen.

'What on earth...' Momo manages to speak.

Deku quickly runs around the room looking for the next door.

'Idiot! What are you doing!?' Bakugo rants.

'They can't hide the real door forever surely' He answers.

Bakugo then smirks. Then joins in with attempting to blast each door that is shifted in front of them.

Lida rolls his eyes but understands the unpredictable plan, therefore joining them.

Bakugo blasts multiple doors at once as they struggle to morph quick enough. Suddenly one flings open letting the team make a run through it.

'I feel sick' Momo yet again holds in a vomiting.

An extremely long corridor lies in front of them. Cold, dark with a glimmer of light creeping through the cracks of the walls.

'Stay close' Deku whispers.

The team begin to walk cautiously through the empty tunnel. Not a sound among them. Momo grips onto Bakugos arm tightly.

To Bakugos surprise, he gently holds her hand not looking at her directly.

Why is he suddenly feeling like this? He pictures multiple scenarios in his head only to shake them off. A feint clicking sound echos through the dark corridor. Deku searches for the cause of the noise although he finds nothing. Momo grips Bakugo tighter. A drop of sweet rolls down from Lidas forehead as Deku still continues to search the tunnel. It's barely visible, they mostly rely on their senses. They manage to turn a corner into what feels like water.

Are they in the sewers? How? They broke into higher ground. An illusion maybe? The clicking suddenly becomes more prominent as it seems to be getting closer.

Bakugo holds up his finger and flicks a small flame between his thumb and index finger. He instantly regretted that decision.

Dekus eyes widen. A crowd of tall alien like creatures focus their attention on the team. Deku braces staying as still as possible. The creatures inevitably look disgusting.

Oversized mouths with thin lines for eyes but long limbs. Deku starts to feel like a character in a horror movie. One of them leans in towards Lidas fearful expression. It then lets out a terrifying screech to send him back onto his behind. His hands feel the water they have been walking in.

'RUN!' Deku points to the nearest opening.


	11. Chapter 11 - Survival

The team run at full speed into the never ending abyss. The darkness stopping them from finding any direction.

Momo suddenly trips landing face first into the warm water. She breaths heavily and begins to panic.

'Bakugo!' She calls.

He urgently turns back on himself to try and snatch her back before the creatures do. Too late.

She lets out a scream before being gripped by the ankle. The monster holds her up in mid-air as she dangles in horror.

'Momo!' Lida calls

Deku also turns back on himself to attempt a rescue but can barely see the situation.

'No!' Her voice travelling through the enclosed tunnel. All that Deku and Lida see is quick flashes of Bakugos fire spotted in different directions. Quick glimpses of the alien swinging Momo from side to side. Deku has enough, he dives right into the darkness creating light running through-out his burning skin.

He then gasps with horror as the Alien opens its mouth as wide as Momos dangling body.

It's going to eat her.

He stills, shocked at this chilling scene before him. He snaps back into reality to dive forward at the Alien who has already dropped Momo towards it's dribbling mouth.

'MOMO!' He howls.

The alien chomps down into her arm as she is pulled in a swift moment by a fearless Bakugo. He tugs her, disregarding the fact it still has a bite into her flesh.

She releases a shocking scream in agony as it wont seem to let go of her.

'Let go you creepy shit!' Bakugo wails.

Lida rockets from the darkness to bodyslam the vicious beast. It instantly releases Momo as she screams in horror.

Lida rolls along with the Alien and holds it off with great difficulty.

'Deku!' He calls.

Deku dives towards the confrontation. He then wraps it's neck in his arm, wrestling it to the ground. He manages a head-but to knock it unconscious.

Dekus breathing is unsteady as he is clawing at the strange mud like substance underneath the water.

'Run!' Bakugo shouts from afar.

Lida rises to turbo towards Deku, swooping him under his arms along the way.

A crowd of more hungry Aliens stumble towards them at full speed. Momo screaming in agony, she attempts to summon a bandage to stop her bleeding whilst in Bakugos arms.

Deku also remains under Lida's arm as he flys forward to were Bakugo is fleeing. The team guess the direction they are running in as their sight is forbidden by the pitch black darkness that surrounds them. The worst got worser, Bakugo suddenly drops from an unknown hole underneath him, Lida and Deku are soon to follow. The group shout loudly as they fall into the Abyss.

They continue to fall for an unusually long time. Momo has passed out at this stage as blood is escaping her pale skin.

Deku panics and devises a quick plan Instantly.

'Lida! Throw me forwards!' He shouts.

'What!?' He responds.

'Now!'

Lida uses his jets as momentum to launch Deku forwards he snaps up Bakugo who is gripping onto Momo.

'Lida come to me!' Deku waves him

'Bakugo! Blast us bakwards!' He continues

Just as Lida catches dekus free hand bakugo blasts the team, like a bullet they crash into a wall which Deku takes the blow with his Full Cowling. Smashing their way through the edges of the wall they finally reach some sort of landing.

It's bright. Extremely bright. Dekus squints as he gives up to rest his eyes for a couple of seconds.

They survived.


End file.
